Forever Yours - chapter 1
by writefromthesoul
Summary: When they say 'I do', they are each other's one person. Who knows what is around the corner for the couple. Perhaps, Belle and Rumple's journey is only beginning...


***This is my first ever fan-fiction type thing that I have ever written. So, I decided that it would be of the thing that I am currently obsessed with; Once Upon a Time. More precisely, Rumbelle. If you read it, please leave a review so that I can see what you think of it. This is only the first chapter of what could prove to be a very good, small, fan-fiction book. I have no idea how many chapters there will be so far, so I will just have to keep writing. **

_Forever Yours – __Chapter One_

They both said 'I do', and in that very moment, when two simple words meant everything, they knew that they would not be pulled apart by anything, no matter how strong a force may be, because the stronger force is **love**, and _love is strength._

As Belle looked out into the crowd of friends and family that were clapping and cheering for their future together, she got a glimpse back into the past of their up-hill battle to be together. She saw right from the moment they met, to the present. One memory that pulled hard on her heart was that of the night she saw Rumplestiltskin as himself. Not his self that made deals and hurt-people, but the side that made him seem as innocent as a child; that child being the one who ran from war. Many saw him as a coward, even though that's what he is, Belle saw through that façade and fell for him, as he fell for her.

* * *

_Belle had been wandering around Rumplestiltskin's house ever since she arrived as her father's payment. She had noticed some very odd things. For instance, the strange looking puppets that sat in his large, glass cupboard on the left-side of his dining room. She always expected to find lots of different trinkets from various deals that he had completed. Besides his strange trinkets, she also noticed that every so often he would go up into one of the towers of the mansion. She wouldn't see him for days, but it never really bothered her. It gave her time to think about some of the books she had read while still living with her father. Sometimes she even made-up stories while she was cleaning and acted them out. _

_She had always wondered about the mysterious tower that he always went to. So the next time that Rumple went to make a deal, she cautiously walked up the stairs to the tower. She had no idea what to expect from the forbidden trip to the top of the mansion. However, she had not anticipated what she found. The whole room was filled with his belongings from before he was _The Dark One. _She saw clothes, some far too small for Rumplestiltskin, possibly for a child, she thought. Then she came across a book. It had a leather cover and had something printed into it. It was the word __**Bae. **__But just as she unwound the leather tie, Rumplestiltskin walked into the room. _

_She knew that she was about to be in so much trouble from him for going in his tower. But all her thoughts consisted of right at that moment were 'who is Bae' and 'why was he hiding this from her'?_

* * *

'I love you, Belle'

The gentle sound of her lover's voice distracted her from what was a long past memory. One that she did not wish to re-live, but would never take back.

She was back at the reception of the wedding. It was held at Granny's. This was mainly because they only invited their close friends to the reception, but it was also biased on the fact that Belle still had an obsession with food. If it were not for Rumple's getting to choose the reception food, they would be having Hamburgers with chips, and an iced-tea to wash it all down. Of course, he did give in and put ketchup on the tables that were so nicely decorated, thanks to Red's contribution to the reception. Of course, being one of Belle's best-friends, and the person she confided in when things were getting very difficult with Rumple, Red was invited. She also managed to sneak a few iced-teas to Belle's and Rumple's table.

'I love you, too, Rumple' she said in the soft voice that always made him wonder what he ever did to deserve such beauty and love. Then he gave her a soft kiss on her lips, just as they had the first time Belle had kissed him, though this time he _knew _that Belle loved him, and that he loved her just as passionately and _bravely _as he could ever love someone.

***what did you think of the first chapter? Please leave a review about what you think. **


End file.
